Sirius OS n2 : Les derniers instants de vie au QG
by AD vs AV
Summary: Une homme. Un QG. Avant du moins. Sirius est mort à présent. Mais que s'est il passé entre la blessure de Buck par Kreattur et l'arrivée de Sirius au ministére ? Venez le découvir ! Oneshot


C'est AD ! Me revoilà avec une one-shot sur Siri qui est pas vraiment joyeuse ! Donc, je vous laisse lire, chers lecteurs assidus !

**Résumé :** Une homme. Un QG.Avant du moins. Sirius est mort à présent. Mais que s'est il passé entre la blessure de Buck et l'arrive au ministére ? Venez le découvir ! One-shot

Bon, voilà la one-shot ! N'oubliez surtout pas les reviews ! AD vs AV

* * *

Derniers instants de vie au QG… 

Sirius pestait en grimpant les marches du QG de l'Ordre. Il avait entendu, quelques minutes plus tôt, Buck pousser un cri strident de douleur. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda l'animal qui geint doucement. Il s'approcha de l'hippogriffe, faisant apparaître des bandes du bout de sa baguette. Il s'approcha du flanc de l'animal et découvrit une plaie rougeoyante. Il jura et posa une main douce sur le flanc agité et couvert de transpiration de l'animal, faisant cependant attention à sa blessure. Il nettoya doucement la plaie, s'écartant lorsque Buck renâclait. Il posa sa main chaleureuse sur la tête de l'hippogriffe, le réconfortant. Il lui murmura :

.-C'est cet stupide elfe qui t'a fait cela, hein ? Il n'y a que lui pour être si sauvage et cruel…

Buck posa délicatement sa tête sur la main de Sirius, soufflant en signe d'acquiescement. Sirius soupira et posa les bandes sur la plaie. Il entendit brusquement comme une voix dans le salon et il reposa les bandes, curieux et inquiet. Il dévale les marches pour trouver Kreatur marmonner devant la cheminée. Sirius l'interrompit sèchement :

.-Est ce que quelqu'un est venu ?

.-Non maître dit Kreatur d'une voix douteuse.

Il s'inclina bien bas et se mit à murmurer furieusement des paroles :

.-L'assassin ne le retrouvera pas oh non, la maîtresse s'en sera occupée…. (NdA : Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas, la maîtresse est Bellatrix et « le » c'est Harry.)

Sirius le coupa :

.-Tu as blessé Buck, Kreatur.

Kreatur prit un air affligé qui ne lui allait pas du tout :

.-Non maître, non, je n'aurais jamais osé….

Il s'inclina bien bas à nouveau, marmonnant toujours des paroles :

.-Ce stupide animal n'a pas a être là, il faut s'en débarrasser mais le maître y tient, il ne laissera pas Kreatur faire mais Kreatur y arrivera oh oui, il y arrivera !

Sirius, furieux, saisit Kreatur par le col de sa sale tunique. Kreatur eut alors une véritable expression de peur sur le visage. Mais Sirius, sans pitié, le jeta hors du salon. Puis, il soupira et remonta pour s'occuper de Buck.

-

Lorsque Buck fut en pleine santé, Sirius descendit jovialement sans se douter qu'à l'instant précis, Harry avait faillit recevoir un Doloris et qu'il était à présent attaqué par des centaures. Il sifflota, ravi que l'année se finisse bientôt et qu'il puisse revoir son filleul. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du salon en soupirant. Mais alors, tout un tas de souvenirs l'assaillirent…

Flash Back :

Sirius en avait marre. Consigné dans sa chambre pour avoir volontairement refusé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il savait que son père allait venir. Il frémit. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et le jeune Sirius se tourna lentement, la peur au ventre, vers son père. Ce dernier, baguette en main, faisait peur. Seulement, Sirius était un courageux Griffondor et il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il se leva et se bomba au maximum, pour montrer son opinion. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu cela. L'homme qui était son père, leva sa baguette et murmura un mot que Sirius n'aurait jamais voulut entendre :

.-Endoloris !

Sirius esquiva le sort, encore sonné. Son père était furieux, certes, il le comprenait mais de là à utiliser les Impardonnables…

.-Endoloris !

Le jeune Sirius ne put esquiver et il se prit le sort en pleine poitrine. Alors commença le vraie douleur. Sirius hurla. Il avait mal, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était en feu, ses muscles et ses os semblaient s'étirer lentement mais violemment, ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Il hurlait malgré la présence de son père. Puis, la baguette s'abaissa et Sirius put se relever, tremblant de tout ses membres. Son père lui jeta sans calme :

.-Sirius, es-tu sur de ton choix ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il lui semblait que sa voix était sur le point de s'éteindre. Il réussit quand même à lâcher :

.-Certain.

Son père, fou-furieux à présent, leva sa baguette sur le corps de son fils aîné.

.-ENDOLORIS !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche et hurla plus fort que jamais. Il ne savait plus où il était, pourquoi il y était, il lui semblait que plus il cherchait des réponses, plus elles le fuyaient. Il hurlait car la douleur était plus sourde que jamais, plus puissante. Elle était partout. Sirius hurlait tandis qu'une larme, une seule, tombait sur le tapis et le tâchait. Puis, aussi brusquement que tout avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, immobile sur le dos, Sirius vit son père sortir de la chambre. Il vit également dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, son jeune frère, Regulus. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'expression de celui-ci car son père ferma la porte à clé. Alors, Sirius se laissa aller dans un sommeil agité.

Fin du Flash Back

Sirius se souvint. Ce soir-là, il avait à moitié était déshérité. Le reste n'avait pas tardé à suivre.

Flash Back

Sirius sortit vivement de la cuisine en claquant la porte. Il en avait ras-le-bol. Son père et sa mère voulaient absolument qu'il devienne mangemort et qu'il fréquente les fils et filles de grands mangemorts. Il en avait marre. Marre de ses soirées qui finissaient sur cette note, marre des Doloris, marre de cette maison et marre de son frère qui voulait devenir mangemort et le chouchou de ses parents, marre de ses parents et marre de sa fichu vie. D'ailleurs, Regulus était en passe pour devenir le chouchou. Sirius refusant la place que ses parents lui avait prévu, il tombait dans leur estime. Mais ça, il s'en fichait. Pour se calmer, il posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau et se regarda dans la glace. Il avait devant lui un adolescent meurtrit par une vie inhumaine. Il soupira et s'assis sur son lit. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne pour les Doloris qu'il se prenait chaque été ni pour le souhait de l'avoir dans ses rangs le Seigneur Noir. Il avait ce soir dit clairement un phrase qu'il répéta à mi-voix, mi-amusé, mi-furieux :

.-Quoi que quiconque en dise, je serai mon seul et unique maître.

Et il avait quitté la table en trombe. Mu d'une envie soudaine, il fit ses bagages. Il les rassembla et eut un sourire. Il allait rejoindre James, il allait enfin faire la fugue dont il avait tant rêvé… Seulement, il ne dirai pas ce qu'il subissait chaque été, il ne fallait pas inquiéter les Maraudeurs. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, sourit et s'évanouit dans la nuit.

Fin du Flash Back

Sirius fut interrompus dans ses souvenirs par la porte qui s'ouvrait et la porte parapluie qui s'effondrait. Il rit depuis le salon :

.-Tonks, tu n'es vraiment pas adroite !

Tonks grogna une réponse et ferma les rideaux de Mme Black qui commençait à hurler. Elle s'assis au côté d'un Sirius songeur.

.-A quoi tu pense ? demanda Tonks.

Sirius marqua un temps avant de dire :

.-A ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison.

Tonks n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que Sirius avait eu une vie dure et qu'il n'était pas rare de la voir ainsi mélancolique. Tonks lui serra doucement le bras. Sirius releva la tête et sourit faiblement. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Personne ne savait qu'il avait été torturé jusqu'à épuisement pendant les étés durant Poudlard. Il se leva et lança distraitement :

.-Je monte voir Buck.

.-Pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers Tonks et lui dit :

.-Kreatur l'a blessé. D'ailleurs j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un dans la cheminée depuis l'étage de Buck.

Il laissa Tonks songeuse, réfléchissant aux paroles de Sirius.

-

Sirius caressa Buck qui « ronronnait » face aux caresses de Sirius. Puis, il se transforma en gros chien noir. Nullement effrayé, Buck, d'un coup amical de bec, ébouriffa la frange du chien qui glapit de surprise. Le chien lui donna un coup de patte affectueux dans les jambes de l'hippogriffe. Ils jouèrent longtemps comme ça. Finalement, Sirius redevint normal, lança un caresse à Buck et descendit les escaliers 4 à 4. Il arriva pileau moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Il vit alors entrer dans le QG Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shcklebolt. Il leur fit un signe de tête et rejoint Tonks qui était toujours assise au même endroit, lisant un livre. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le salon et se mirent à discuter des plans de Voldemort pour retrouver le pouvoirs :

.-Logiquement, lorsqu'il aura la prophétie, s'il arrive à la récupérer, il attaquera le ministère puis Poudlard. dit Maugrey, avec une voix rogue.

.-C'est vrai acquiesça Kingsley, il voudra en finir avec le jeune Potter et avec Albus.

.-Moui, surtout que Potter a une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis.

.-C'est normal, il a plus qu'il ne croit sur le dos !

.-Et puis, c'est les ennuis qui le trouvent généralement. intervint Sirius.

Maugrey eut un rire et reprit :

.-Peut-être mais j'espère que cette année, rien n'arrivera !

.-On l'espère tous Maugrey. souffla doucement Kingsley.

La conversation fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait délicatement. Sirius, ravi, lança :

.-Alors mon vieux Remus, ça va ?

Remus rit doucement :

.-Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

Ils échangèrent une accolade et quelques mots de plaisanteries avant de s'asseoir prés du feu. Tout se passait pour le mieux pensa Sirius.

Seulement, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tord…

-

Ils étaient tous en train de discuter joyeusement lorsqu'un écran apparut, Rogue à l'intérieur. Sirius lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora en demandant calmement :

.-Black est toujours là ?

Remus demanda :

.-Oui pourquoi ?

Rogue dit rapidement :

.-Il se trouve que je viens du bureau d'Ombrage où était Potter, les deux Weasley, Granger, Longdubat. Potter m'a dit quelque chose : « Il a pris Patmol ! Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée ! » J'ai compris le sens du message. Même sans savoir ce qu'était la chose, il savait où elle était et m'a clairement dit ce message. Donc, je pense qu'à ce moment précis, Potter et ses amis sont au ministère. Les mangemorts les y attendent.

Sirius papillonna devant les yeux qui ressemblaient à des projecteurs de la part de ses collègues de l'Ordre. Brusquement, il compris.

.-C'est pour ça que Kreatur a blessé Buck ! Pour que je ne sois pas là quand Harry viendrait par la cheminée ! Je vais finir par faire la peau à cet elfe !

Rogue reprit vivement :

.-Kingsley, Maugrey, Tonks, allez au ministère. Black, reste ici pour que quelqu'un explique la situation au directeur lorsqu'il arrivera.

Le regard de Sirius s'enflamma alors :

.-Hors de questions, je pars au secours de Harry ! C'est mon filleul !

Après quelques minutes de discussions, on décida que Sirius viendrai. Sirius se retint de tuer son elfe de maison en lui ordonnant de répondre aux questions du directeur lorsque celui-ci arriverait. Sirius ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse et dévala les escaliers, sa baguette en main, le visage décidé. Il acquiesça devant les regards interrogateurs des membres de l'Ordre. Il bondit sur la place et fut le premier à transplaner. Il laissa ainsi un elfe de maison pleurant de rire face au comique de la situation et une maison vide de Black pour le reste de l'éternité...

* * *

Fin !

Ben voilà encore une one-shot !

REVIEW PLEASE !

AD vs AV


End file.
